Clark the New Diesel
by bbll22
Summary: *CHAPTER 4 NOW UP* Clark is a new diesel engine on the Island of Sodor, and these are some stories detailing his first few adventures on the Island. Somewhat shy at first, Clark soon develops a great friendship with Salty and Arthur and aims to make the docks the best they can possibly be. Hope you enjoy!
1. Clark Gets a Dunking

bbll22's Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends

Stories

**Clark Gets a Dunking**

It was a beautifully sunny day on the Island of Sodor, and a new Diesel had arrived at Brendam Docks. His name was Clark. He wasn't a very big Diesel, nor was he a small Diesel. His light blue paint glistened in the sun. He then pulled up to meet Sir Topham Hatt and his helper for the day, Salty.

"Ahoy there me 'hearty!" said Salty with a big beaming smile. "What's your name?" he then questioned.

"This..." interrupted Sir Topham Hatt "is...Clark. He'll be helping you from now on with work at the docks Salty"

"Ahoy there Clark, I'm Salty!" replied Salty.

"Oh hello" said Clark, in a very timid voice. The Fat Controller then turned to face Clark.

"Clark, you have been assigned to assist salty with his jobs today. If you do well, you can stay here permanently" he boomed "I trust you will do your work to the best of your ability"

"I will Sir" replied Clark. He then sounded his horn, as did Salty, and then made their ay to do their duties.

As the day moved on, the Seagulls squawked even louder, but not as loud as Clark and Salty's horn's working together in sync. They shunted freight for most of the day. Occasionally, they got a rest and could admire the glistening sea. The sun was slowly setting on Sodor as Clark and salty set off on their final job for the day. It wasn't easy. Loading up the Troublesome Trucks and taking them to the holding bay for overnight storage wouldn't be an easy job as the Troublesome Trucks really do live upto their name. Salty loaded up the trucks while Clark waited to be coupled upto them. The trucks weren't happy with being coupled upto Clark however.

"Why are we being coupled upto that thing?" one cried.

"Take us away from him Salty!" said another. This upset Clark. All he wanted to do was be as good as he could possibly be, but if he was upset, he couldn't be as good. Clark & Salty's drivers made sure all the couplings were safe. By now, Salty was attached too. The drivers then got back in their trains.

"Right then Clark, off we go!" said Clark's driver.

"Oh, ok" replied Clark in a very timid voice. He then pulled the train with Salty there for help.

Everything was going good, the load may have been heavy but Clark and Salty were managing just fine. That was until the Troublesome Trucks hatched a plan. They'd noticed up ahead that the points were still switched to the line which lead to the derelict jetting line. So as soon as they passed the points, they pushed with all their might. Clark was too slow to respond, so he was just being pushed by the trucks. Salty tried as much as he could to stop them, but his brakes wouldn't stop them. Clark then tried his brakes aswell but then it was too late...SMASH went the buffers and SPLASH went the sea as Clark had fallen in. Atleast half on him had been submerged. The trucks laughed at what they had done. They had caused mayhem.

Salty tried frantically to pull Clark and the trucks out, but he wasn't strong enough. Luckily, in the distance, Percy's driver had noticed what had happened.

"Oh no! We've got to help them. We best phone for help!" said Percy's driver. He then found a signalman who then telephoned the Fat Controller.

"Clark! In the Sea! We need some serious help...send for Murdoch!" he bellowed.

Murdoch soon arrived and found Salty struggling to hold on. Murdoch then joined the line and was soon coupled up to Salty, the trucks and the very wet Clark. Along with Salty, Murdoch pulled as quick as he could and as strong as he could. It wasn't long before Clark was out of the sea and soon onto the line.

"Thankyou!" said Clark

"No problem" replied Murdoch "I've had to pull heavier loads than that before" he then joked. Everyone then laughed and watched the sun set in.

Even though he'd had a very different first day, Clark was happy he was on Sodor. He'd made two new friends in Salty and Murdoch, and that's what kept Clark happy.


	2. Clark and the Lobster

Lee's Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends

Stories

**Clark and the Lobster**

Clark the Dockyard Diesel is settling in very well on the Island of Sodor and is treated as a great helper by everyone there. Salty, his best friend sees him as great company as with both of them now singing sea shanties, it means Cranky is more annoyed than ever before, which Salty always finds funny. With all this, Clark had become less shy and was now more open to talk to everyone, even strange boats at the Docks which he hadn't seen before. One day, he saw an old boat pulling in at the Dockside with a fisherman bringing out netting bags full of Lobsters.  
"There's a lot in there!" said Clark to his driver.  
"Indeed." replied his driver. "It is expected from Old Misty, the most reliable boat for catching Lobsters on Sodor!" he then added.  
"Old Misty?" wondered Clark. "I've never heard of him."

"He's not long come back from Restoration..." mentioned his driver. "That's probably why he hasn't been mentioned much, he's been away a long time..."  
"Oh..." replied Clark. "Well, good for him!" and with that, Clark set off for his days work.

Later that day, Clark was back by the Dockside on his break when Salty pulled in next to him.  
"Ahoy Clark!" said Salty with his beaming smile.  
"Ahoy!" replied Clark simply.

"Ah...the sea air...its so wonderful isn't it, Clark?" Salty then asked.  
"Oh yes..." replied Clark. "Oh, by the way, have you heard about Old Misty?" he then asked.  
"Oh arr..." replied Salty. "He was being restored when I arrived. I got told the stories about him, and its good to see him back!" Clark smiled because if Salty knew about Old Misty, he wouldn't have to worry at all. Then, a deep fog horn was heard, it was Old Misty arriving.

"Ahoy there!" cried Salty to Old Misty.  
"Ahoy..." croaked Old Misty who inspite of being recently restored was very slow and looked like he should be scrapped.

"How are you?" asked Salty.  
"F...F...Fine..." stuttered Old Misty with a croak and cough. Clark felt sorry for Old Misty, he could see he was struggling and his driver was noticeably worried.  
"Can I help at all?" asked Clark confidently.  
"Yes..." replied Old Misty's driver. "Can you take some of our Lobsters to the Market?"  
"Sure..." replied Clark. "Ofcourse we'll help." Old Misty's driver look relieved. He soon handed over a few netting bags of Lobsters who were then placed onto a flatbed. Clark looked at the Lobsters and one looked at him back. It promptly snapped its claws at him, and Clark flinched at the loud snap.  
"I think we'll take our time..." said Clark's driver cautiously.

"I agree..." said Clark, and they were soon off to the market.

The sea air made the trip very pleasant indeed and all was going fine for Clark, his driver and the Lobsters who were still snapping away very loudly. Everything was fine until Clark's driver noticed a slight issue.  
"Clark...we're running out of Diesel Oil!" he said with slight concern.  
"Oh dear...we'll have to stop then." replied Clark, and they did. Clark's driver immediately went to find anyone nearby who could lead him to some Diesel Oil while Clark just waited with the Lobsters. They were still snapping away when all of a sudden Clark noticed one of them snapped through the netting bag. It then made its way along the flatbed, crossed along Clark's buffers and with a sudden snap, it pinched on Clark's chin.  
"AAHHHH!" cried Clark. "What did you do that for?" he then asked, but since it was a Lobster, it didn't reply. It just looked at him oddly. Clark's chin hurt quite a bit now but then the Lobster went back a snapped at it again. Clark cried in pain once more but this time, the Lobster held on. His driver then came back with some Diesel Oil to then find Clark being pinched on the chin by a Lobster.  
"Oh my..." muttered his driver to himself.  
"Help me!" pleaded Clark. "He's hurting me!" Clark's driver just laughed to himself as he made his way over to Clark. He then pulled the Lobster off Clark's chin and placed him back into the netting bag where none of the others had made their way out.

"We've got a mischievous Lobster here!" joked Clark's driver to Clark. He got no response and took it as the sign to get moving once again. They did and soon made it to the market to deliver all the Lobsters, well except the one who'd pinched Clark. He tried to attack anyone that picked him up, so they left him in the bag and made their way back to the Dockside.

When there, he saw Salty chatting with Old Misty and both of them were getting along famously by the looks of things and were just about to start singing a sea shanty when Clark pulled up beside them.  
"Thankyou..." coughed Old Misty. "Your help is much appreciated."  
"It was no problem..." replied Clark. Then both Salty and Old Misty noticed the remaining Lobster and the bruise of Clark's chin.  
"You got pinched didn't you?" asked Salty cheekily. Clark didn't want to reply, but he did, eventually.  
"Yes..." he said. "I've named him Snappy. Driver says he'll be put back in the sea soon, but he seems to like me a lot..."  
"Ofcourse pinching your chin means he likes you...its so obvious..." said Old Misty sarcastically. Everyone laughed as their day was at an end and then they watched Clark's driver take Snappy the Lobster back to sea where he'd be happy once again.


	3. Hook

Lee's Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends

Stories

**Hook**

"Hurry up now...the Flying Kipper won't make it on time otherwise!" huffed Henry on a foggy night at Brendam Docks. The workmen loaded the freight trucks as quick as they could as Henry was off in no time at all. Apart from the Flying Kipper there was no other work to do so Salty and Clark were just in their shed. Aswell as fog, rain was lashing down on this night and it appeared that a storm was brewing.  
"Oh I love this weather..." beamed Salty brightly. "It reminds me of a story wh-"  
"I don't like this weather at all!" interrupted Clark before Salty could tell his story. "I can't sleep! I need sleep!"  
"We all do..." said Murdoch as he trundled by with some empty Trucks and was soon out of view. Salty thought he might to be able to send Clark to sleep if he told him a story, so he tried.  
"Right then, it was a long time ago wh-" but he was interrupted by a good friend.  
"I think I can tell the best stories..." croaked a voice. It was Old Misty the Lobster Catching Ship. "So, if you don't mind Salty...I'll begin..."

"On cold, misty and foggy nights here at the Docks, there is the legend of _The Hook_" began Old Misty.  
"The Hook?" quizzed Clark. "I don't like the sound of this already...if its spooky don't bother Old Misty, please!"  
"But I've started...I've got to finish now..." croaked Old Misty as he then continued. "The Hook is a legendary figure that roams the Docks. They dress in a bright yellow Raincoat to make them known against the harsh nights. They also have a hook for a hand and wooden stump for a leg. No-one knows how they got them, but the Hook only appears on stormy nights and that's when they attack!"  
"Attack?" gulped Salty. "Attack with their hook?"  
"Oh ofcourse..." replied Old Misty simply. Clark was terrified. He hated anything remotely spooky and this was just too much for him. The fact 'Hook' only appears on stormy nights didn't help him at all as the night was getting ever more stormy.  
"It's just a story..." he muttered to himself. "There's nothing to be scared of..." but there was as thunder and lightning struck in the distance. It clattered and it roared loudly. "HELP!" cried Clark but neither Salty or Old Misty did as the night was beginning to spook them too...

As the night got progressively worse, a Cargo containment door creaked open and a figure walked out. They hobbled and stumbled along and as lightning flashed in the distance, they lit up the area all around the figure. The lightning highlighted a yellow raincoat and a wooden stump for a leg. It must have been the Hook, but it couldn't have been as its a story...Could it be true though?

"Its just a story..." said Clark to himself once more. "No harm in stories..."  
"Unless they are true!" laughed Salty who was trying to keep morale up, but was struggling somewhat. As the storms continued in the distance, Clark, Salty and Old Misty fell silent and didn't talk for some time. All that was heard was the thunder and lightning. Then, as Clark tried to send himself to sleep, he saw in the corner of his eye something that looked like a hook.  
"It's here!" he yelled. "The Hook is here!"  
"No its not..." then came a voice. "Its me, Kelly the Crane!" it then revealed. Kelly was just slowly passing by and in the little light of the night his hook on his crane stood out proudly. "I'm just picking up supplies...nothing sinister of the sort!" he then laughed before leaving from view. Clark was relieved but was also embarrassed at the same time.  
"Don't worry, Clark..." comforted Old Misty. "A story is a story...even if the conditions are perfect for the Hook to appear, it won't..."  
"How can you be so sure?" asked Clark timidly.  
"I just am...trust me..." replied Old Misty. Clark seemed a little happier now and then tried to send himself off to sleep again.  
"Are you really sure?" whispered Salty to Old Misty.  
"Not in the slightest..." replied Old Misty. "You know all too well that Sea Stories are very rarely wrong...I fear that the Hook is really real..."  
"How can it be though?" asked Salty.  
"It just can..." answered Old Misty as lightning lit up the Docks and there in the distance Old Misty saw the yellow raincoat. It then flickered again and he then saw the wooden stump. The Hook was seemingly approaching...

The storms were worsening as the minutes passed by and for now Clark was asleep. Salty was also feeling sleepy but Old Misty was wide awake. Seeing the wooden stump and yellow raincoat made the story of the Hook all too real.  
"It can't be here..." he muttered to himself.  
"What can't?" quizzed a sleepy Salty.  
"The Hook..." replied Old Misty. "It's here..."  
"Where?" asked Salty, but Old Misty didn't have to say as lightning flickered and illuminated the Docks. There in the near distance was the Hook. "Oh my word..." gasped Salty. "The story is right..."  
"Did you say something?" asked Clark as he'd been disturbed by the lightning. He didn't get a reply but as lightning struck once more, he saw the Hook. It was definitely there. Hook, wooden stump and the yellow raincoat were all in view.  
"It will not attack us..." comforted Old Misty.  
"How do you know?" asked a now terrified Clark.  
"I don't..." replied Old Misty. "I'm just hoping for the best!" he added as slowly but surely, the Hook neared. As the storms began to quieten down and everywhere went dark, the thud of Hook's stump against the Dock floor echoed all around. Clark, Salty and Old Misty fell silent in the shock of it all and could not believe what was before them. Then, suddenly a flash of lightning revealed that Hook had gone out of view and was nowhere to be seen.  
"It's going to attack!" worried Clark.  
"I hope not!" quivered Salty.  
"I fear for the worst..." sighed Old Misty as everywhere fell dark and silent...

The silence of the night was broken some time later when in the early hours of the morning, Cranky the Crane was heard in the distance boasting very loudly.  
"I am supreme at lifting! No-one is better than me!" he chirped as Clark began to wake up. Being terrified like he was had sent him and the others to sleep without them even knowing.  
"It's morning!" he said shocked. "Hook didn't attack us!"  
"We...w...what?" said Salty who had been stirred by Clark. When his eyes were fully open he too realised that they were safe. Old Misty aswell was perplexed by it all.  
"How is this possible?" he asked. "We saw him!"  
"We definitely didn't make it up!" said Clark just as a nearby hangar door slid open. From there, the thudding of a wooden stump was heard once more and out came the bright yellow raincoat.  
"It's Hook!" exclaimed Salty.  
"He's going to attack us!" cried Old Misty. Hook then turned towards the commotion coming from the shed and made his way over to them.  
"Me attack you?" laughed Hook. "I doubt that..." they then said as then took down their hood. There then was an old looking man with a black beard and scruffy looking hair. Clark, Salty and Old Misty were just mystified. None of them spoke and then the man asked what the matter was.  
"We think you're the infamous Hook!" explained Old Misty.  
"The Hook?" laughed the man. "Just because I have a hook for a hand, a wooden stump for a leg and wear a bright yellow raincoat doesn't make me the Hook!"  
"It causes suspicion though..." said Salty.  
"I assume it would!" replied the man. "...but I'm not the Hook...I'm just a homeless fella...the hangars are my home! I lost my hand and leg in a Fishing accident many years ago and the raincoat is my only real possession...it's just a coincidence!" he then said before slowly making his way. "Good day to you all!" he then said before leaving from sight.

A few hours later back at the shed, Clark and Salty were explaining to their drivers about the man and they soon spoke to the Dockyard Manager.  
"I'll contact the Shelter right away!" said the Dockyard Manager and soon the Shelter leader came to see the man.  
"Where is he then?" she asked.  
"Over here!" croaked the man. "I've been looking for you for ages but never knew where you were based! I love the Docks, but I'd love a proper home!"  
"Well, were here for you know, Sir..." she said happily. "I am certain we can make you happy at the shelter..."  
"Oh good!" smiled the man. "A good meal at last!" and soon he and the shelter woman made their way to her car. As they walked along, Old Misty and his crew saw him and called out to him.  
"You never said what your name was!" they called. "We just want to know...were only being friendly!"  
"Oh, I'm sorry..." replied the man. "...just call me Hook. That'll do!" and soon he was gone, but was he really the notorious Hook or was it just plain coincidence? No-one would ever seemingly know...


	4. Sampling Sodor

Lee's Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends

Stories

**Sampling Sodor**

A famous food critic had arrived on the Island of Sodor. His name was Nathaniel Albion and he was on a mission to find the so-called 'Taste of Sodor' - a taste that would delight all and disappoint none. He was to be guided on a tour of Sodor's finest food outlets by the Mayor of Sodor alongside his skilled and trained chefs who would help prepare and cook the Sodor delicacies.  
"Finding the taste is of the utmost importance," he said grandly to the Mayor on arrival. "This tour has to find the taste, and it has to be good."  
"We shall do our best!" said the Mayor with a smile although deep down he was just as nervous as anyone who had to serve Mr Albion food.

The news of the hunt for the taste of Sodor had spread all across the Island and Salty was one of the most talkative engines on the topic.  
"If this critic wants to find the taste of Sodor, then he might as well come here." he chirruped proudly as he looked all around the docks. Clark the diesel wasn't so sure.  
"I know we work around here all the time, but apart from fish, what tastes does this place bring?" he asked kindly.  
"Fish is good enough, Clark." smiled Salty. "Out there in that blue sea is the biggest variety of fish you could imagine. If that taste of Sodor is anywhere, it's here."  
"If you say so..." said Thomas who was waiting on tracks nearby. "Fish are just smelly. I doubt they taste nice."  
"I assure you they do me hearty!" grinned Salty widely.  
"I think the critic would like cakes and sweets more though." said Thomas thoughtfully. "Sodor is known for its sweet stuffs." he added before setting off on his jobs. Salty and Clark remained silent and hoped the critic would come to sample the produce of Sodor's seas.  
"He'll be missing out otherwise..." thought Salty.

Mr Albion was making the most of his food tour and had already dismissed several products businesses prided themselves in. Emily was pulling his and the mayor's special coaches and was enjoying the occasion of pulling along someone famous.  
"It's one of your more finer moments," she thought to herself. "So don't mess it up." she added as they arrived at the halt for the Sodor Mustard factory. It was recently opened and had already given itself a good reputation. Samples of various mustards were brought into Mr Albion's coach by the factory boss but none suited the critic's tastes at all.  
"That one is too bland, this one is far too hot and this one is not what I'd call mustard at all." mused Mr Albion harshly. "None of these are the taste of Sodor." he added as they soon set off again. The mayor was surprised at Mr Albion's harshness but became used to it after each stop ended in similar circumstances. "This is by far not the taste of Sodor." he remarked grandly. "Pass me some water to clear my palette." he added.  
"You didn't like those cakes then, Nathaniel?" the mayor asked as he ate his third sampling.  
"Cakes are common," retorted Nathaniel. "I've never eaten an excellent one before. The taste is yet to be found."

News was spreading far of the unsuccessful dishes already but Salty had high hopes for the seas of Sodor.  
"I just hope this man comes to the docks. We can cook him some fish and he'll love it." he said as he hauled trucks of fish along the dock tracks.  
"I wouldn't be too sure..." said Arthur "I've heard he doesn't like fish. So don't have those hopes too high, Salty."  
"Indeed..." agreed Clark "We don't want to see you unhappy. It's not a good thing at all." he added. Salty didn't care and smiled just as widely and hoped just as high. He was certain Sodor's seas would be the home of the supposed taste.

Meanwhile, Mr Albion's tour wasn't finding any successes at all. He'd dismissed the bakery and its breads, he'd said no to Mr Jolly's chocolate factory and he'd given the thumbs down to the soup cafe outside Tidmouth. He simply didn't like the taste of anything and the mayor was getting annoyed with him.  
"Well?" he sighed. "Where next? I suppose you haven't tried anything fishy yet."  
"Urgh..." snorted Mr Albion. "I don't eat fish. Horrible foul things they are."  
"But what if they're the taste." pointed out the mayor. "We're going through the docks now to our next planned stop anyway. There's no harm in some fish surely?"  
"I will not eat fish." Mr Albion retorted adamantly as silence fell among the coach. Emily had heard his outburst and tried to be just as quiet so not to disturb the silence. She was fast approaching the docks and in the distance she could see Salty, Clark and Arthur hauling trucks and fish all about the docks. It had been a lovely day so far and all her coaches windows were open but the smell of fish was soon making their way into them. Mr Albion wasn't pleased. "How anyone can like fish is beyond me!" he said pompously. The mayor kept quiet but as Emily neared Salty, Clark and Arthur, a sudden hiss came from her engine and it startled Clark.  
"Oh my!" he said as he jolted forwards into the back of Arthur. The sudden lurch though had caused a single fish to fly through the air and spin its way through one of the open windows of Emily's coaches. The fish splatted loudly onto the table in front of Mr Albion and the mayor, everyone looked shocked.  
"Stop the train!" cried Mr Albion. "Stop the train! There's a fish on my table!" he added loudly as soon Emily came to a halt. Salty had seen everything and couldn't believe his eyes.  
"Did a fish just fly into the critic's coach?" he asked in amazement.  
"I think so..." said Clark nervously. "I'm sorry by the way, Arthur..."  
"Oh, it's no problem." he replied kindly as everyone fell silent. They all stopped as they could hear Mr Albion shouting and complaining loudly about the sudden appearance of the fish.  
"I'd suggest you try it..." said the mayor.  
"I do not want to eat fish!" insisted the critic but the mayor asked one of his chefs to cook it up immediately. "Make sure it's to his tastes, please..." he added with a smile.

A few minutes later, the chef returned with the cooked fish and slices of lemon on a plate.  
"It smells delicious." remarked the mayor. Mr Albion was less than impressed. Nervously, he cut a small piece of the fish and eyed it up closely.  
"It's only a piece of fish, Nathaniel." he said to himself. "It won't harm you."  
"I'm glad you've come to your senses." grinned the mayor as he too sampled the fish. All went quiet as Mr Albion took a bite of the fish. Slowly, as he chewed, a smile began to etch across his face. His eyes opened widely in amazement.  
"This is fantastic..." he muttered to the mayor. The mayor had heard but was playing games with him.  
"I'm sorry, what did you say? I think you'll have to speak louder." he said with a cheeky smile.  
"The fish...it's fantastic." Mr Albion muttered. "How is that possible?"  
"Sodor's seas are full of amazing fish." said the mayor.  
"Well I must meet those who work with it," smiled Mr Albion. "This is the best thing I have ever tasted."  
"We'll arrange that right away..." said the mayor as Emily slowly pulled the coach along once more.

A little later, the dock manager had gathered Salty, Clark and Arthur together at the sheds with boxes of fish at their sides.  
"What's happening?" asked Clark.  
"He's happening..." said Arthur as Mr Albion and several photographers all appeared at once. After being introduced to each engine, Mr Albion then stood before everyone to make a speech.  
"Many of you will know that I am not a liker of fish in the slightest," he began. "But today, Sodor has provided me with the best taste I have ever sampled in all my years. These fish are truly magnificent and deserve more praise than anything else I have ever critiqued before. These engines; Salty, Clark and Arthur work with these fish all the time and love their work. I have never loved fish before until now. So I ask all of you to use these fish of this great island as much as you can as these three; Salty, Clark and Arthur, have found the 'Taste of Sodor'." he added with a bright wide smile as the photographers took photo after photo.  
"I knew it..." thought Salty. "I was right. I should never have doubted myself." he then said out loud with a beaming big grin.  
"Three cheers," then began Mr Albion once more. "Three cheers for these fish-loving engines and the 'Taste of Sodor'."


End file.
